


!TOXIC! ~ t.oikawa

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, Manga & Anime, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞," 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡."𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧-" 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝.⸻𝙄𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙄𝙬𝙖𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙞 (𝙮/𝙣) 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙆𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤𝙭𝙞𝙘 𝙚𝙭, 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮 𝙗𝙤𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝘼𝙤𝙗𝙖 𝙅𝙤𝙝𝙨𝙖𝙞 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙮𝙗𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙢, 𝙏𝙤𝙧𝙪 𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖...┍━━━━♔━━━━━━┑𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙪 𝙤𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖 𝙭 (𝙛𝙚𝙢!) 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧⸻𝙛𝙡𝙪𝙛𝙛, 𝙨𝙢𝙪𝙩, 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙩┕━━━━♔━━━━━━┙𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝: 𝐍𝐨𝐯 𝟒𝐭𝐡 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝: -~ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑 ~𝙄 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪 𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨, 𝘼𝙡𝙡 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙃𝙖𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙁𝙪𝙧𝙪𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙚. 𝙄 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙡𝙤𝙩.
Kudos: 3





	1. ~ PROLOUGUE ~

~ (Y/N) = Your name 

~ (H/C) = Hair colour

~ (H/L) = Hair length

~ (E/C) = Eye colour

. . .  
Main characters:

~ (Y/N) IWAZUMI ~

"Suga, I kinda have an obsession with femboys lol."

\- 3rd year, Karasuno High  
\- Volleyball Team Manager  
\- Hajime Iwazumi's twin sister

~ TORU OIKAWA ~

"How's the new boyfriend? I bet he doesn't treat you as good as I do."

\- 3rd year, Aoba Johsai High  
\- volleyball team captain, setter  
\- (y/n)'s ex boyfriend

~ KOSHI SUGAWARA ~

"I like it when you call me by my first name, you should do it more often."

\- 3rd year, Karasuno High  
\- Volleyball team vice captain, setter

Side characters:

~ HAJIME IWAZUMI ~

"It's true though, my sister is too good to be with someone like you Shittykawa."

\- 3rd year, Aoba Johsai High  
\- Volleyball team vice captain, ace  
\- (y/n) twin brother 

~ SHIMIZU KIYOKO ~

"Come on spill the details!"

\- 3rd year, Karasuno High  
\- Volleyball team manager

~ EMIKO MATSUBARU ~

"Let's do shots!"

\- 3rd year, Karasuno high

~ DAICHI SAWAMURA ~

"Maybe you actually got her pregnant this time."

(it's not what you think, there is no pregnancy lol)

\- 3rd year, Karasuno High  
\- Volleyball team captain, winged spiker 

Plus more characters...

. . .

"You're gonna come running back to me," he says chuckling under his breath.

"that won't happen-" I say trembling slightly at his strong hold.

In which Iwazumi (y/n) moves to Karasuno to get away from her toxic ex, wpretty boy of Aoba Johsai and setter for the volleyball team, Toru Oikawa...

. . .

Mixtape...

Toxic...Brittany Spears  
Love On The Brain...Rihanna  
I knew you were Trouble...Taylor Swift

Full playlist on Spotify:   
https://open.spotify.com/user/phoebe.ironside?si=Hioegw2VTKyCsFPmUK8Myw

˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲

Warning:  
This story includes...  
\- sexual content  
\- non consensual sex  
\- cursing   
\- mild violence   
\- abusive relationships  
\- drug and alcohol use   
\- trauma  
\- gaslighting 

All characters are 18 in this story   
read at your own risk.

extra note: I started writing this in november 2020 and my writing is not the best, it does gets better as you go on and it is a slow burn book so you have got to bare with me for the angst and drama, it will come don't worry.

see you in the first chapter...  
~ Sunsatori <3

© Sunsatori2020


	2. 01 ~ New School

~ (Y/N) POV

I felt the cool breeze hit my face as I walked to school for my first day of 3rd year of high school, it felt weird walking to school without my brother. We had walked together since elementary school and it felt strange. 

With everything that happened last year at Aoba Johsai I decided to move schools for my last year and the only school that would let me in for my last year was Karasuno.

I wonder if they have a good volleyball team.

I arrived at the gates and walked into the building where I was greeted with students trying to get me to join their clubs, I ignored all them as I've never been great at making friends I've always just hung out with my brother and Oikawa.

His name name echoed in my head as the memories flooded back and i clenched my fists to stop the tears from falling, it stung bad in the still open wound.

"Hey are you ok?" said a beautiful girl with glossy dark blueish black hair in a worried tone.

"Y-yeah i think" I replied shyly as I relaxed my hands.  
"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, 3rd year, I've not seen you around before, are you new?" 

"I'm Iwazumi (Y/N), 3rd year, I transferred here from Aoba Johsai".

"Iwazumi huh, isn't there one on the volleyball team at Aoba Johsai, do you play" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"That's my twin brother Hajime, he's the ace for Aoba Johsai, I was just the manager" I giggled, my brother always gets all the glory.

"OMG no way I'm the manager for Karasuno's boys volleyball team! if you haven't joined a club yet help me manage the team" she said excitedly whilst grabbing my hands.

"Yes thank you so much, I'd love too" I squealed as I hugged her.  
Kiyoko hugged me back.

"See you at practice (Y/N)" she said before rushing off to class.

*time skip to the end of school*

I grew impatient watching the clock waiting for class to finish, I was really excited for volleyball practice. Even though I wasn't great at playing volleyball but my brother played it so i kinda just went along too which is how i ended up being a manager. 

The bell rang indicating the end of the day, I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed to the gym. To be greeted Kiyoko who hugged me and led me into gym where three boys stood warming up.

They saw you and Kiyoko walking towards them and they turned to face you both.

"Guys this is Iwazumi (Y/N) she is a 3rd year and she transferred here from Aoba Johsai, she was a manager there and she's gonna help me manage the team" she said with a smile.

"Hey I'm Sawamura Daichi, 3rd year and captain, nice to meet you" said one of the boys whilst bowing.

"I'm sugawara koushi 3rd year, but you can just call me suga" said a pretty boy with silver hair whilst blushing.

"And I'm Ryūnosuke Tanaka 2nd year, you're so hot like Kiyoko" the 3rd boy with the bald head said putting an arm around your shoulder.

Suga quickly pulled the boy away from you and gave him a glare. "I'm really sorry for him" Suga said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's ok" you giggled. "It's nice to meet you all" you said with a big smile, The volleyball court has always been where you feel happiest.

Just then the gym doors opened and a familiar face walked through, as he turned around I immediately knew who it was...

. . .

Who do you think walked in?  
see you in the next chapter  
~ Sunsatori <3

© Sunsatori2020


End file.
